


Jack fics

by oxcab



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Knives, Suicide Attempt, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxcab/pseuds/oxcab
Summary: another old one, some oneshotswarning death in next chapter





	1. Jack looking at the sea

I don't own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters; they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read V.

The sea roared and crashed against the jagged rocks, spraying foam and little droplets of salt water up, almost touching the railing dock, Jack was leaning on.

The curling wisps of clouds glided across the moon giving the sea an eerie sliver glow. Jack sighed and rested more of his weight on the aged wood railing until it groaned in protest, the sound bringing him back from his dark thoughts.

Jack slowly ran his fingertips over the grayish wood; there were notches from fishermen to place their fishing poles, hearts of all sizes carved into it saying that person will love this person 4 ever when farther down the flecking wood that person already loves a other.

Jack traced his finger over one small heart, the tiny letters still there after so many years.

Jack Spicer

(blank)

4 Ever

He had carved that way back in the day before he became evil and still a name never graced his. Jack was alone back then and more so now, he sighed sadly and leaned more heavily on the old railing covering his little empty heart with his forearm.

The sea roared and crashed against the jagged rocks, spraying water up even higher then before, until you couldn't tell were the sea ended and Jack's tears began.


	2. Another Jack fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor jack no one seems to want him around   
> old fic warning suicide don't read if you don't feel comfortable

I don't own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters, they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read V.

One-shot

Character : Jack Spicer

Warning: Suicide

Jack relaxed against the hollow of the tub, the hot water easing the tension from his body while his upper back and shoulder-blades kept the porcelain cradling him cool. Jack sighed as every muscle in his body loosed letting the heat sooth him.

After a moment or so Jack reached up into the soap-dish above his head, his fingers curling about his razor. Jack removed the blade from the razor handle and studied it watching how the steam and overhead light shimmered along the small steel.

Raising his pale wrist from the water the purplish-blue veins visible beneath the thin skin gliding his middle finger down his right forearm with a slow bitter smile gracing his lips. Jack brought down the blade hissing at the stinging pain before he moved to his left doing the same with his numbing fingers.

The bloody blade fell to the marble floor with a soft clatter as he spilt beneath the steaming water. The small rivers of blood flowing from his wrists floated about his neck and head like crimson ribbons clouding the once clear water with their scarlet color.

Jack's lungs screamed for air but he felt no pain as he grew numb, the dark void consuming him.

' _No one will miss me.'_ he thought as his heart began to slow ' _no one wanted me either as a friend or enemy.'_ bubbles escaped his mouth as he laughed humorless under the red water ' _no one cares.'_ Jack grew cold in the warm water when suddenly he was pulled out and lifted from his watery grave feeling the icy touch of his bathroom floor against his bare back.

"Spicer, Spicer. Wake up you foolish child." came a deep muffled voice followed by a hard slap. Jack slowly opened his eyes to the blurry image of Chase Young over him.

Jack tried to lift his hand to make sure what he was looking at was real but his fingertips barely touched Chase's chin when the overlord gloved hand grabbed his cold one to look at the gash along down his inner forearm. Jack smiled weakly up at his idol.

"Look, he's touching my hand." his voice was soft as his vision dimmed.

"Spicer, what have you done?" Chase lifted his eyes from the wound to see Jack's ruby orbs grew dull and flat the light in the youth's eyes flickered then faded his breath leaving him in a soft sigh.

"Jack?"

"…"

The End

A.N. The line jack's says "Look, he's touching my hand." is from the ep. The Year of the Green Money


	3. Another Jack fic Au ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU ending from the other chapter

I don't own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters, they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read V.

I decided to do a second part to 'another Jack fic' hope u like

"Spicer, what have you done?" Chase lifted his eyes from the wound to see Jack's ruby orbs grow dull and flat the light in the youth's eyes flickered then faded his breath leaving him in a soft sigh.

"Jack?"

"…"  
-

"Jack!" snarled Chase as he shook the boy's shoulders, hoping Jack would open his eyes and complain that he was hurting him. But Jack never opened his eyes or complained about Chase's grip on him.

The warlord stilled his movements and gathered the youth into his arms burying his face into the cradle of flesh that met neck and shoulder. The dragon howled its agony as its keeper breathed deeply taking in Jack's scent.

Chase stilled suddenly holding his breath as he listened and waited, it was faint but it was undoubtedly a pulse. Young quickly pulled off his right glove and placed the pads of middle and third fingers to the left side of Jack's neck, where only a moment ago his nose rested. The overlord waited for what felt like an eternity, fearing his mind was playing tricks on him. He went to remove his hand when he felt it, quickly stilling his movements…there it was again, a very soft thump against his fingers.

Chase gathered the goth from the floor and with a snap of Heylin magic vanished.

A.N. and this my dear chack fans is truly the end I'm so evil mwahhhhh (cough) fill in what u think will happen


	4. Another Jack fic Au ending 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU ending 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moving the old fics from ff.net to here

I don't own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters, they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read V.

A.N. okay now this is really the end…I think? thanks Darkinu for letting me use your OC.

I decided to do a another part to 'another Jack fic' hope u like

 

Last time on Xiaolin Showdown

Chase stilled suddenly holding his breath as he listened and waited, it was faint but it was undoubtedly a pulse. Young quickly pulled off his right glove and placed the pads of middle and third fingers to the left side of Jack's neck, where only a moment ago his nose rested.

The overlord waited for what felt like an eternity, fearing his mind was playing tricks on him. He went to remove his hand when he felt it, quickly stilling his movements…there it was again, a very soft thump against his fingers.

Chase gathered the goth from the floor and with a snap of Heylin magic vanished.

Reappearing in what looked to be an old church. The high dome ceiling with its faded story of warring angels was held up by a few crumbling pillars, which look like a mere touch of a butterfly wing would send what remained of the supports crashing down. The stain-glass windows continued the tale of Michael and his warrior brethren.

Chase smirked inwardly at how ironic it was for a Dark Demon to be living in a decaying house of God.

"Be gone invader or my blade will find itself enjoying your blood." echoed the feminine voice. "But it seems blood has already been spilled." stepping from behind a broken statue of an archangel.

"Chase? It's been awhile." her gaze falling upon the limp form in the immortal's armored embrace. Any sly remarks she had for the warlord fell salient as small crimson rivers veined down the pale flesh and dripped from the youth's fingertips to pool on the marble floor.

The young woman unconsciously licked her lips as her yellow eyes followed the flow of scarlet.

"Now is not the time for your little faddish, Winter." growled Chase as his grip tightened about the goth.

Winter blinked once, twice then raised a well groomed brow. "Why bother." her cold gaze falling upon the self-inflicted wound running down Jack's arm. "It is clear he does not what to live." turning abruptly on her heel and melting into the shadows of her domain.

"Bitch!" snarled Chase as he turned away as well.

"Since you asked so nicely," she said sarcastically from the darkness "bring him…dickhead."

After much unpleasant name-calling and in several different languages to boot .

"Place him on here задница (asshole in Russian)." pointing to a large pew covered with big fluffy pillows and a deep plum colored throw.

"Byt ek (bite me in African), Z." growled Chase as he gently placed Jack on the make-shift sofa.

"I would love to," seductively licking her lips with tip of tongue as her eyes glowed a brighter shade of yellow, while running her fingertips along the warlord's shoulder-guard. "But first things first." shoving the overlord impatiently aside like a spoiled child waiting in line for ice-cream.

Chase allowed her pushy behavior…for now. The dragon watched closely as the girl wrapped her hand about the boy's left wrist while she examined right in her free hand.

Silence fell between the two immortals only for it to be broken when Jack moaned and whimpered as her power mended the torn flesh and main vein. After a moment or so Z uncurled her fingers from the now healed arm and began to roll up her sleeve, slicing her skin to match the gash on Spicer's right forearm.

"What are you doing, Winter?"

"My healing ability only goes so far," curling her hand around Jack's until their bloody forearms touched. "He lost a lot of blood." wincing inwardly as she felt her own blood being drawn from her veins. "He'll need more to fully heal and I doubt either you or I will have enough to replace what he lost."

Chase glared daggers at the redhead and with a growl vanished with an electric snap of Heylin magic.

Z sighed and let her shoulders slump as she ran her fingers through Jack's flaming red hair.

"Jack," she whispered softly "fight, fight it I know you can." brushing a light kiss to his brow "your not alone."

It didn't take long for Young to find willing donors. All his warriors gave the Evil Genius what he need each one forcing themselves to keep steady on weak legs after Jack drained them.

After sending his minions back to his domain for much needed rest, Chase Young stepped up next removing his forearm-guard, glove, and rolling up his sleeve to bare sun-kissed skin. The warlord didn't hesitate in slicing open his own flesh and pressing the gushing wound to Spicer's arm.

It felt like an eternity of waiting and watching when Jack finally moved.

"Hey, sleeping beauty."

"Spicer."

"Z?…Chase?"


	5. Knife Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is for a contest based on companionship

I don't own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters, they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read V.

Knife Lesson

Pairing : Chase/Jack

Jack timidly entered the gymnasium his eyes searching the cathedral size room for Chase or one of the warlord's warrior cats. The goth stopped and scanned the area like antelope watching out for a lion. The farther Spicer went with no sign of either predators the more he relaxed, even though Jack has snuck in here countless times to practice his knife throwing. The layout always awed him it was like stepping through time a mix of Japanese and Chinese style.

The dome ceiling was artistically decorated with the Chinese Zodiac flowing gracefully down the carved walls, which held a variety of swords, spears, and staffs.

Jack took a once over of his surroundings before placing a rolled up black carrier on a near by table and unraveled it revealing thin stainless steel blades all neatly tucked in their own little holder. He glided his pale fingertips over them like a blind man read Braille choosing just the right one.

An hour later,

Jack yelped in pain when his failed throw of the knife sliced across his finger. The goth hissed and shook his hand trying to relieve the stinging but the shacking only made it worse. "Son of a…" the last of the curse was muffled as he sucked his wounded finger. "I'm never going to get this." sighed Jack as he glared at the small pail of throwing knifes taunting him from under the bull's-eye.

"Straighten your back and spread your legs, Spicer."

Jack shrieked his signature girlish scream as he spun around to see Chase easily tossing and catching one of the throwing knifes as if it was the most boring thing in the world.

Jack's eyes widen and his jaw fell open at the sight of his idol wearing nothing but a white towel, which hung low about his trim waist his tanned skin covered in a fine sheen probably coming from the sauna that's in the back of the dojo like gym.

The overlord tossed the blade up and snatched it in mid-air as he made his way toward the startled goth. Without a word Young grabbed the teen by his shoulders and turned him to face the target and leaned in placing his hand on the boy's chest and the a other just under his shoulder blades forcing the teenager to straighten. Chase used his knee to part Jack's thighs until his feet were a shoulder width apart.

Jack feared he had offended the immortal by coming in here without permission and being so caught up in his startled/shock that he didn't hear Chase's words. Spicer tried not to flinch when the warlord grabbed him and spun him toward the row of targets. Jack shivered at the touch of his idol's hands and blushed when the warrior thrust his knee between his legs.

"Now," breathed Chase softly near the pale shell of the young man's ear "relax-" moving his hand the rest of the way down Spicer's back until his wide palm cupped the youth's hip-bone. "-and focus." using his other hand to slip the thin blade into Jack's hand "it's all in the wrist."

A.N. I don't think poor jack can focus with chase right on top of him hope u like

A.N. this is for a contest based on companionship hope I got it right


	6. christmas fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an old one-shot chack fic, this one was more from chase's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many old fics from the XS fandom

I don't own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters; they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read V.

The snow fell lazily from the night sky as the winter breeze shifted and danced about the white flacks. The northern star shining more brightly than a diamond of the rarest cut.

Jack Frost wrapped his icy touch about the mountain fortress howling his anger when the stone demon refused to bow.

Chase Young lounged in his throne his eyes closed to the world around him as he rested his chin on his fisted hand as his fingers drummed a melody from his youth long since lost to the passage of time on his knee.

The jungle cats were somewhere within his domain, but if desired they would be at his side with a mere snap of his fingers if he so wished it. Chase wasn't starving for company, but when one has lived for so many centuries the past has the intendancy to plague a mind that is easily bored.

Young's elfin like ears perked at the sound of soft giggling slightly muffled by the wooden door. Chase straightened his back and narrowed his eyes at the now silent door, watching and waiting like a predator hiding in the brush for its prey. Slowly the door opened the shadows sealing the invader in darkness.

Chase curled his upper lip back baring his fangs in a snarl when the figure stumbled grabbing on to a nearby pillar, which brought the person's face into the light.

"It's only you," said Chase in a bored voice. Cocking his head curiously to the side. "What is that ridiculous thing on your head, Spicer?" watching the youth straighten a scarlet hat a sliver bell ting-a-ling softly against the boy's temple.

"Happy (hiccup) Christmas." slurred Jack as he made his way toward the warlord.

"A happy what?" Chase arched his brow as he watched the youth stumble up the steps to his throne only to land into the anicent warrior's lap.

"Spicer." growled Chase as the teen smiled goofily up at him.

"Chase." mocked Jack only to fall into a fit of giggles.

"What are you doing?" Snarled Chase as the goth used Young's shoulder guards to pull himself up and began to straddle the overlord's lap.

"Giving you your Christmas gift." purred Jack as he leaned forward a dark blush staining his pale cheeks as his eyes drifted close, brushing his lips lightly across the warlords soft lips. Jack stiffened at the sound of growling when Chase suddenly gripped his upper-arms and deepened the kiss.

Jack awoke the next morning his head throbbing with a killer hangover, well this one was not as bad when he had eaten his grandmother's rumcake thinking it was raisin bread.

"Oh," moaned Jack as he rubbed his temples, "too much eggnog." he whimpered as he threw back the covers, but he couldn't move. Jack cracked opened one of his eyes only to snaped them both open when he saw he wasn't in his room.

_Oh, God where am I ?_

Looking down when he felt something tighten about his waist, Jack followed the arm to its owner.

_Oh, God did I do what I think I just did._

Jack shivered as he was pulled closer to Chase's body and a cool nose neatled against the nape of his neck. Jack tired to talk but nothing came out, after awhile Jack relaxed into the hold and was about to fall back to sleep when Chase's drowsy voice stilled him.

"You never answered my question, Spicer," loosening his hold as he turned Jack on to his back.

"Did we do 'it'?" Jack asked innocently ignoring Chase's first question.

"Answer my question first and I'll answer yours." Jack nodded and waited for Chase to continue. "What is this Christmas thing?"

Jack smiled and explaned that Christmas was a time of year for family, friends, and loved ones to be together having fun, giving gifts and what not. Jack looked downed sadly "as always I had no one to share it with." his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"We did not do 'it' as you say."

"What?" Jack's head snapped back so fast that he hit the headboard. "Ow, you mean-and I'm still a…" his voice trailed as his face burned bright red while rubbing the growing bump on the back of his skull.

"I may be many types of evil, but to take the innocence of one while drunk is against my rule of honor. Plus you fell asleep before the kiss was finished." Chase laughed when Jack's blush deepened.

"There will be a time when I will take you." gathering the youth into his arms, "but for now you are too young and rest is what we need." spooning close to the teen's back.

"T-thanks Chase and a Marry Christmas." sighed Jack as sleep cailmed him.

_I will open my gift when you are ready._ thought Chase as he watched Jack sleep for awhile until sleep took him.


	7. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem on Chase's pov on immortally

 

 

 

I don't own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters; they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read V.

An eternity…what is the point of living only to see the one you love age before your very eyes and die in your arms while you remain forever young.

An eternity of loneliness and darkness without you to light my way…an eternity without you.

An eternity without your voice telling me how much you worship and adore me and later in the night cooing and moaning as our pleasure soars…oh how I miss it so, to hear your voice whisper worship and endearment in my ear as I hold you.

An eternity without your taste, the soft sweet feel of your flesh beneath my tongue like a ripen peach ready to give under my teeth, oh so sweet.

An eternity without your scent filling my senses…the fragrance of your hair as I curl myself like a cat about your pale body resting my nose at your soft nape, the mild smell of your soap never over powered your natural scent. Oh how I wish it was still on my pillows.

An eternity without your touch upon my body, the feel of your nails racking down my back in fits of passion…the soft, tender caress of your hands and body as you sooth me from one heaven to a other when I release. I miss your warm touch the most on cold lonely nights.

An eternity…without…you…I would give up my eternal life just to lay beside you one last time…forever.


End file.
